Crossover / Alternate Worlds Development
A place to list crossovers and alternate world style scenarios - every user is invited to participate and this page will look a bit chaotic as a result, however hopefully what happens is that by reading up on these ideas new stories will be formed and authors can start working on more co-created stories and thus help merge our Multiverses. Crossover Ideas *The Alliance and Brotherhood of Suns team up against the combined threats of the Grey, Reptoids and The Nest. *Chiang Battlehand ends up in Avalon and teams up with Equis and/or Thor to deal with the antics of Mordred and Morgan Le Fay, only to discover the Faungli has also managed to arrive in Avalon and is working witth Morgan to bring Mordred back. *Marquis de Sade aids Doctor Foster in capturing people from across time and space, the Doctor driving them insane before de Sade returns them to their original points in time/space - causing major disruption to reality in the process: thus it falls to Sangria and Codex to do somethinng about it. *Emperor Gear versus Adam Man, with SIM and the Immortals limiting the chaos. *post-Shift era Wonderland characters versus post-Toon Wars era Betwixt Toons. *Rejects and The Immortals teaming up. *Nebula and the Magical Unicorns crossover. *a post-Shift encounter between the Wonderland characters and The Immortals. *Abomination mythos versus Pathos mythos. *Victors versus Rejects - manipulated into fighting each other by Loki (Victors) and Worry (Rejects) *A temporary Almagest and Arodnap alliance as they attempt to (and possibly succeed to) break apart Nova and Kane. As for Anomaly: :: Arodnap: And what of their spawn? :: Almagest: I have no need for the whelp...do what you please with it. :: Resulting in Arodnap taking Anomaly and delivering it to the Watchers...or even Nanny. Possibly even resulting in a series centered around Anomaly himself as he must deal with and escape his new torments. *Jumping off from the above idea, a series about Anomaly versus Arodnap, Watchers, Almagest, Nanny, or others, and maybe he even gets a few allies- outcasts and the like- to travel with him (like his half-sister, Solstice). *a Pathos story concerning Wonderland, maybe altered by Jack or similar, that delves into the past (Jabberwock, anyone?) - maybe has guest-stars such as Red and the Resistance as well as people like Tweedledum and Tweedledee? .. could have Muse in it, since she is the Cheshire Cat.. Pathos in Wonderland could take place in Pathos mind as well, thus allowing the environments to shift and change as she progresses. *Drifter, Lucifer and Mickelus have to make a rather uneasy "alliance" when Evil attempts a second Armageddon War, which would effectively make her the new Alpha and ruin the other Hell-Lord's plans for domination / ruin. Alternate Worlds Ideas *'Tiny Inferno '(this idea was suggested a while back by Inferno but never implimented - the idea is an alternate world in which Inferno remained tiny after the events of "Number One Fan", a seemingly small change (pun intended) but would alter things more than you may expect) *Evil "Demigods" control the Multiverse (Arbiter, Inferno, Red, Amnesty(?), Ruichi, Nebula); alternatively, one has gained control over the other four/five as well. *"Nolan" universe - (this is basically a reality where our characters do not have superhuman or supernatural powers but are re-imagined as "realistic" beings (with some obvious alterations for sake of stories) : this is the hardest to achieve as it goes beyond even "Villains Academy" by eliminating the fantastical elements of our mythos and trying to make them fit in a more or less "real" world) Other Ideas *"Progeny" (the idea of a more "serious" MLP type species related to the Pegacorns, Alicorns and Valkyrie of Avalon mythology, a "missing link" of sorts between modern Pegacorns and their equine ancestors - Red came up with the possibility they are space-faring.. weirder things have happened in our stories) *instead of the Progeny idea above I am willing to think on a group of Pegacorns, Valkyries and (one) Alicorn to represent the "Mane Six" of MLP with obvious, major differences.. a homage.. if this is to be done they will be homages in general appearance only, since they will obviously be unique characters and very different from the Equestrian mythology (so not fan-fic ponies, rather my own creations with just a hint of MLP). Category:Important Category:Site maintenance